Demonic Power Broker
Demonic Power Brokers 'are demons who collect and trade demonic powers to the highest bidder. These bids can vary from other powers to innocents or material wealth. Power Brokers sometimes use mortals to store their collected powers until they can find a buyer. However, this causes life-threatening danger for that mortal, as they are not able to handle magical powers. Storing a power in a temporary host can drive them to extreme confusion, violence and paranoia and will eventually lead to illness and death. The power can only be pulled out with a potion or by a Power Broker himself. History Encounter with the Charmed Ones In 2002, a Power Broker stored the power of Acid Secretion in a mortal woman named Karen Young. Confused, Karen wandered the streets until she was found by Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. Overtime, the power made her confused and later violent. She tried to kill her boss Elise Rothman until Phoebe, Piper, and Leo managed to give her a potion to push the power out of her body. When Paige became increasingly suspicious of Cole, he had a Power Broker named Raif store a demonic power in her to drive her to a confused and paranoid state. Cole then played into her fears by attacking her and speeding up the process. Driven to madness, Paige then attacked Cole and Phoebe in a hotel. The sisters, Leo and Cole later brought Paige to the power brokers' lair to demand they extract the power. Cole, while standing behind the sisters, revealed his identity to the brokers and convinced them to do as told. By the extracting the power, Paige's memories were erased but not her distrust of Cole.As seen in "The Fifth Halliwheel". The Demonic Market A female Power Broker was auctioning off magical powers on the Demonic Market when Paige Matthews went undercover to find the Parasite Demons who were after her nephew. After being shown around by a brutish demon, Paige vanquished him with a fireball she orbed away from the broker.As seen in ""Baby's First Demon". Powers and Abilities body.]] ;''Active Powers * '''Power Granting: The ability to confer magical powers to other beings. Power Brokers throw power-balls into a being's body. The body will absorb the ball and hold it until extraction. * Power Extraction: The ability to extract powers from magical beings or objects. When extracted, the power will flow into the hands of the Power Broker, back into a ball of light. *'Power Containment:' The ability to store and contain magical powers in white spheres, magical containers or other beings. * Electrokinesis: The ability to manipulate electricity and throw bolts of lightning. * Energy balls: The ability to throw spheres of magical energy resembling electrical discharges, capable of vanquishing beings. * Smoking: The ability to teleport from one place to another. The user is engulfed in black or white smoke when teleporting. Book of Shadows :Demonic Power Brokers :Demons that auction Demonic Powers :off to the highest bidder. They are :known to sometimes use humans to :store Powers until they are bought. :A human being possessed of a demonic :power will become confused, then :frightened, paranoid, violent and :demonic and will ultimately die :if the power isn't withdrawn. :To pull a Demonic Power out of a Human :Use the following Potion. ---- :In a Pot combine the following: :1 Quart of Water :A dried Amaranth flower :Three Pinches of Anise Seed :Sprig of Boneset :Burdock Root :Dandelion Root :3 Drops Almond Oil :Bring to a boil and allow all ingredients to brew for :hours until they have become one with each other. :Add a pinch of Hyssop and steep for one-half hour. :The infected one must imbibe this potion to be cured. Notes and Trivia *All the Power Brokers who appeared in "The Fifth Halliwheel" bore the exact identical appearance due to being played by the same actor: Mario Schugel. Appearances Demonic Power Brokers appeared in a total of 2 episodes over the course of the series. References Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Evil